


Цветок пустыни

by Tatrien (Taera)



Series: Яд времени [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он всего лишь молодой ассасин, обладающий сомнительным везением всегда безошибочно находить укрытия одного Мастера, если они находятся в одном городе. И юноше это аукается. Причём довольно больно. Но потом судьба всё-таки решает отложить на время плётку и вручить подопечному пряник. Тоже сомнительный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цветок пустыни

      Палящее знойное солнце. Летом тут всегда невыносимо жарко, но это не мешает мужчинам и женщинам спешить по своим делам, старательно не замечая того, что не хотят видеть. А вот стражники просто озверели от жары, начиная драку по малейшему поводу. И единственным способом избежать нежелательной стычки было пробираться по крышам, которые, в свою очередь, охранялись лучниками.  
      Зариф вздохнул и в который раз за последние полчаса смахнул пот со лба. Навес, под которым он сидел, давал достаточно тени, чтобы не мозолить глаза лучникам своей белой одеждой, но желанной прохлады не было. Ни ветерка, ни вздоха. За то время, что он тут сидел, юноша уже сотню раз успел пожалеть о том, что вызвался добровольцем на эту миссию. Ну еще бы, а вы попробуйте посидеть на солнцепеке в наглухо застегнутой одежде из плотной ткани, да к тому же с капюшоном на голове, надвинутым по самый нос. Весело не покажется, - так ведь и тепловой удар получить недолго.  
      Бюро далеко, цель должна появиться на указанном рынке в ближайший час, а местные хозяева, чтоб им тут всем жилось хорошо, попереносили свои небольшие садики с крыш во внутренние дворики. Чтоб, значит, им, ассасинам, негде прятаться было. Ага, как же. Юноша, тихо шипя сквозь зубы, изменил положение своих ног, не давая им затечь от долгого неудобного сидения. Благо брюки тоже были плотными, и всякие мелкие камешки не доставляли такого неудобства, как, к примеру, та же каменная стена, от которой потом вечно спина болит несколько часов.  
      Аккуратно выглянув из-за угла, Зариф убедился, что лучников в поле зрения не наблюдается, и, прижавшись к краю крыши, оглядел проходящую под ним улицу. За последние пять минут ничего не изменилось. Не издав ни звука, юный ассасин вернулся к своей стенке и еще раз в уме повторил все приметы, которые ему были известны о его текущей жертве. Торговец, не шибко богатый, но по слухам занимающийся чрезвычайно тёмными делишками, чуть ли не вплоть до того, что продавал молодых юношей и девушек иноземным покупателям. Всё бы ничего, но он продавал одноверцев, а это недопустимо.  
      Чуткое ухо уловило шорох ткани, быстрые шаги и скрип мелких камешков под ботинками бегущего, мгновенно отвлекая юношу от размышлений. Он подобрался, готовый в любой момент или убегать, или сражаться, но вскоре успокоился, узнав в быстром беге поступь брата. Вдалеке раздавалась злая ругань солдат и скрип лестниц.  
      Отодвинувшись вглубь тени, юноша с легким любопытством продолжил вслушиваться в происходящее снаружи. Внезапно Мастер ассасин выскочил из-за угла и, за доли секунды оценив ситуацию, бросился в укрытие, с глухим звуком опускаясь на крышу рядом с Зарифом. Дышал он тяжело, но так тихо, что даже парень с трудом мог его расслышать, не говоря уже об остановившейся на соседней крыше группе стражников, тут же начавших ругаться между собой и решать, куда могла побежать их цель.  
      Снежно белая роба мастера запылилась после забега по крышам, но, несомненно, Зариф был удостоен чести сидеть рядом с одним из самых искусных членов их братства. С легким благоговением юноша аккуратно разглядывал соседа, стараясь не сильно нервировать его своим любопытством. В ответ пронзительные глаза медового цвета глядели на Зарифа из-под капюшона, в густой тени которого терялась верхняя часть лица мужчины. Губы сжаты в тонкую суровую линию, ноздри раздуваются при каждом вдохе, но все меньше и меньше, а с правой стороны, не сильно выделяясь на его неожиданно светлой коже, пересекая губу, был шрам, которого Зариф и не заметил бы, не сиди они так близко.  
      Неожиданно ассасин неприятно улыбнулся, и юноша, смутившись, отвернулся. Ему было слишком неловко находиться так близко к кому-то, кто во всем превосходил его.  
      Стражники продолжали громко спорить о том, куда же подевался ассасин и Зариф наконец понял, что мастер улыбался удачному уходу от погони. Удаляющийся топот и скрип лестницы возвестили двоих о том, что крыша теперь вновь безопасна. Парень тут же проверил, нет ли на рынке кого-нибудь, подходящего под описание, что ему дал Малик. Был. Спокойно беседовал с кем-то около входа в дом, время от времени поглядывая по сторонам.  
      Зариф тут же собрался, решив не обращать внимания на наблюдающего за ним мастера, и принялся за работу. Особых указаний насчет того, как должно произойти убийство, не давалось, но юноша все равно собирался осуществить это дело тихо и незаметно, чтобы не тратить времени на уход от погони и тут же направиться в Бюро. Убедившись, что перо на месте, юноша легко направился к своей цели, проверив перед этим, есть ли лучники на крышах вокруг.  
      Закончив беседу, торговец неторопливо пошёл в сторону рынка, слишком уж тщательно оберегая свой кошель. Бесшумной тенью юноша следовал за мужчиной по крышам, ожидая подходящего момента, и, неожиданно для себя, практически нос к носу столкнулся с лучником, спрятавшимся под небольшим навесом и поэтому невидимый со стороны. Не теряя ни секунды, пока солдат не успел забить тревогу, юноша метнул нож. С тихим хрипом, удивленно глядя на своего убийцу, стражник тяжело завалился назад, бессмысленно пытаясь вытащить нож из горла. Ещё пару мгновений спустя лучник, наконец, затих, слепо уставившись в пронзительно голубое небо черными глазами.  
      Зариф, словно бы прося прощения, мягко закрыл мертвецу веки, вытащил нож, отёр с клинка кровь об одежду убитого и тут же вернулся к своей жертве. Торговец, о удача, свернул на безлюдную боковую улицу, и в данный момент стоял у пересохшего фонтанчика, ежесекундно нервно оглядываясь по сторонам, высматривая кого-то. Ассасин, просканировав ближайшую местность на наличие других подозрительных элементов и не найдя оных, бесшумно замер прямо над купцом, примериваясь к прыжку. Тихое шипение обнажаемого клинка и короткий, просчитанный бросок – все, что необходимо, чтобы безопасно спрыгнуть со второго этажа и не заработать ни единого синяка, при этом убив того, кого необходимо.  
      Смочив перо в крови своей жертвы, юноша спрятал его в специально предназначенный для этого карман, и только после этого проверил, что же такого ценного хранил кошель купца. Там оказалось несколько бумаг, туго скатанных в трубочки, перевязанных тесёмкой и запечатанных воском. Прихватив их с собой, Зариф быстро скрылся с места преступления, направляясь в Бюро.  
      Велико же было удивление юного ассасина, когда забили в колокол, оповещая об убийстве важной особы. Печально вздохнув, он аккуратно смахнул в безымянный грязный переулок и продолжил свой путь по улице, сливаясь с толпой и по возможности избегая патрулей стражи. Но он всё-таки чем-то себя выдал, потому что вскоре кто-то рядом закричал «Ассасин!», мигом сбежались стражники. Пришлось в срочном порядке уходить от погони, петляя как сумасшедший по переулкам, перескакивая через заборы, ныряя в любую щель, что давала хоть эфемерную надежду избавиться от хвоста. К счастью, Зарифу удалось достаточно быстро забраться по стене какого-то дома на крышу, но уже на самом верху его вновь обнаружили. Он сначала рванул было направо, но заметил удачно спрятанный стог сена, отделенный от общей площади крыши небольшой пристройкой.  
      Понадеявшись, что его не обнаружат, юноша что есть духу рванул к укрытию, слыша скрип лестницы. В тот самый момент, как он нырнул в солому, произошло еще два события: стражники взобрались по лестнице на противоположном конце крыши, бешено озираясь кругом в надежде его найти, а сам юный ассасин с удивлением понял, что этот стог сена уже занят мастером. Судя по всему тем, с которым он уже сегодня встречался. Зариф неловко замер над лежащим мужчиной, не зная, куда податься. Он понимал, что если не зароется глубже, то его обязательно обнаружат, но не решался этого сделать из-за злых темно-золотых глаз, прожигающих его из-под капюшона. Мастер, скорее всего, дремал, а парень его разбудил, и мужчина с завидной скоростью среагировал на сложившуюся ситуацию. Быстро сграбастал парня и прижал его к деревянному настилу рядом с собой, не давая даже пикнуть. Зариф прочитал в медовых глазах страшную участь, которая его ожидает, если сейчас стражники их обнаружат. Судорожно сглотнув, юноша прислушался к раздражённому перекрикиванию вооруженных до зубов солдат, надеясь, что они уберутся куда подальше.  
      Стоило юному ассасину успокоить свое дыхание, как тут же почувствовал, что его горло сжимают, будто железными тисками. Испуганно выпучив глаза, парень уставился в сверкающие из-под капюшона медовые глаза, не смея даже попытаться вырваться. Он стал потихоньку брыкаться только когда легкие уже начало жечь от нехватки кислорода. К счастью, в ту секунду, когда у Зарифа уже заплясали черные мушки перед глазами, последний стражник, громко ругаясь, слез с крыши. Хватка на горле тут же разжалась, и мужчина бесцеремонно вытолкнул юношу из стога. Тот, кашляя и судорожно глотая воздух, стоял на четвереньках, пытаясь прийти в себя, как чей-то сапог больно встретился с его рёбрами. Не так сильно, чтобы сломать кости, но весьма ощутимо, чтобы после такого на недельку остался синяк. Закусив губу, чтобы не простонать, Зариф зло глянул исподлобья на мастера, который тоже соизволил вылезти на солнцепёк и теперь возвышался над ним, словно башня. А особенно теперь, когда сам Зариф стоял на четвереньках. Откашлявшись, юноша выпрямился, продолжая стоять на коленях.  
      - За что? – возмущенно спросил он, но в ответ его опять пнули, на этот раз коленом в скулу. Тихо вскрикнув, парень повалился на спину, во рту тут же появился металлический привкус.  
      Разозлившись, юный ассасин подобрался и уже в следующую секунду стоял на ногах, приняв защитную стойку. Однако вскоре его опять уронили на пыльную крышу, наступив ногой на горло и постепенно увеличивая нажим. Зариф попытался убрать ботинок, но не смог этого сделать. От активных попыток вырваться воздух в лёгких закончился катастрофически быстро, а нового не поступало. Безуспешно раскрывая рот в попытке глотнуть хотя бы толику кислорода, Зариф, не веря своим глазам, удивленно смотрел на мастера над собой. Не ожидал он, что этот мужчина попытается его убить. На глаза навернулись злые слезы бессилия.  
      Неожиданно давление пропало, и горячий воздух хлынул в легкие. В очередной раз парень перекатился на четвереньки, кашляя, и исподлобья уставился на мастера ассасина.  
      - За что вы пытались меня убить? – слегка хриплым голосом спросил Зариф, выпрямляясь. Мужчина стоял в шаге от него, и наученный горьким опытом юноша ожидал, что его вновь пнут, как какую-то собаку, но с облегчением понял, что этого не произойдет.  
      - За всё хорошее, – угрюмо отозвался золотоглазый ассасин, и быстро огляделся, не заметил ли их кто из лучников. Пока, похоже, все было в порядке.  
      - Но я же не специально вас разбудил! – Зариф с некоторым усилием встал на ноги и отряхнул одежду от мелкого сора. Уже к вечеру синяки дадут о себе знать. – Не обязательно было так на меня накидываться.  
      В ответ его прожгли темно-золотые глаза. Так ничего и не сказав, мужчина молча отправился по своим делам, оставив парня в легком недоумении, которое быстро сменилось бешеной злостью. Пнув стог сена, от чего оно пушистым облачком разлетелось вокруг, Зариф рванул в Бюро по прямой. По дороге ему попалось несколько лучников, и после их встречи служивые уже не вернулись домой.

      Юный ассасин понял, насколько ему было жарко, только когда мягко спрыгнул на каменный пол рядом с фонтанчиком и сдёрнул с головы капюшон. Вода весело журчала, наполняя воздух желанной прохладой. На скорую руку стряхнув пыль с одежды, Зариф зашел в просторную комнату.  
      - Мира и покоя, Малик, – поприветствовал юноша даи, поклонившись.  
      Брюнет резко обернулся, но остановил себя на середине движения. Похоже, он ожидал кого-то другого. Вновь приняв невозмутимый вид, Малик положил книгу, что держал в руке, на стол перед собой.  
      - И тебе, Зариф. Ждал ли тебя успех? – в голосе брюнета чувствовалась злость, и юноша понял, что чуть опять не попал под раздачу чужих орехов, но его все-таки пронесло.  
      - Да. Купец мертв, – юный ассасин продемонстрировал окровавленное перо.  
      - Хорошо, – Малик достал с полки какой-то крупный фолиант, открыл его на середине и, перелистнув несколько страниц, записал туда несколько слов.  
      - И ещё, я нашел у купца это, – достав бумаги из поясной сумки, Зариф положил их на стол перед начальником Бюро. – У него была назначена с кем-то встреча, и он очень нервничал из-за этих бумаг.  
      Малик ловко развязал тесьму и, придавив один конец книгой, развернул пергамент. На мгновение на лице мужчины промелькнуло удивление, но вскоре его лицо вновь не выражало никаких эмоций. Перед юношей вновь стоял бывалый ассасин, когда-то потерявший левую руку и теперь ставший начальником Бюро. Но, с того самого момента, как увидел его в первый раз, и по сей день, Зариф ни разу не видел в этом мужчине ни тени слабости, ни намёка на беспокойство по поводу такого серьёзного лишения, как рука.  
      Судя по всему, Малик нашел что-то весьма любопытное в этих бумагах, потому что его черные глаза прямо загорелись в предвкушении. В предвкушении чего – юноша не знал, но был рад, что эта его находка оказалась настолько полезна.  
      - Ты молодец, Зариф, эти бумаги окажут неоценимую помощь не только братству, но и многим другим людям. Можешь пойти отдохнуть в задние комнаты, если хочешь. Но этой ночью ты должен отправиться в Масиаф и передать эти бумаги Фариду ибн Ла-Ахмаду, его можно найти в крепости.  
      - Хорошо. Я останусь, если вы не против, – вежливо отозвался юноша.  
      - Ступай, – не глядя на него, сказал Малик, полностью погрузившись в чтение пергаментов купца.  
      Зариф прошел вглубь Бюро и через занавешенный тканью проход попал в комнату средних размеров, которая исполняла роль своеобразной гостиной. Из неё можно было попасть в остальные помещения через люк по приставной лестнице в углу. Внизу всё было чрезвычайно функционально, ничего лишнего. Разве что только в гостиной по всему полу разбросаны тут и там подушки, имелось два низких столика, на полках лежали книги, можно было бы даже закурить благовония.  
      Не отвлекаясь, Зариф сразу же отправился приводить себя в порядок, и повалился на футон только после того, как почистил своё оружие и, по возможности, - одежду. Стоило его голове коснуться подушки, как юноша тут же уснул чутким сном, который им привили еще в первый год обучения.  
      Ему казалось, что кто-то еще приходил в Бюро, потому что слышал голос Малика, но юноша не проснулся в достаточной степени, чтобы здраво оценивать происходящее. К тому же, это место было предназначено для того, чтобы сюда приходили, пережидали опасное время, получали задания или же приносили информацию. В окошке еще виднелось голубое небо, поэтому Зариф просто повернулся на другой бок и вновь уснул. Проснулся же от того, как кто-то проковылял мимо него, ругаясь сквозь зубы. Судя по всему, у кого-то из братьев произошла неудачная встреча со стражей. Небо за окном потемнело, поэтому юноша начал собираться. Перекусив сушеными фруктами, которые он всегда носил с собой в небольшом мешочке, юный ассасин закрепил все свое оружие и вышел в основную комнату Бюро. Малик что-то писал при неверном свете свечи.  
      - Я отправляюсь.  
      - Бумаги там, – указав на небольшую сумку, ответил брюнет. – Удачного пути, Зариф.  
      - Благодарю, – опять поклонившись, произнес юноша, привязывая сумку к поясу. – До встречи.  
      Зариф быстро взобрался по стене на крышу и, глубоко вздохнув, осмотрелся по сторонам. Ночь была безоблачной, солнце давно скрылось за горизонтом, разве что только на западе небо ещё немного отливало багрянцем. Воздух, нагретый за день, начал быстро остывать. Настроение у ассасина мгновенно взлетело вверх, и он, приметив для себя ориентиры, направился по крышам к западным воротам из города.  
      Он уже был на полпути, когда, к своему огорчению, нос к носу столкнулся с патрульным отрядом. Пять человек. Пять вооруженных до зубов и злых от недосыпа мужиков. Они даже не подняли шума, как это обычно происходило, а молча обнажили сабли и двинулись в атаку. Зариф справился с двоими, когда подбежало еще семеро служивых. Юноша, быстро оценив сложившуюся ситуацию, нырнул с крыши на темную улицу, цепляясь за малейшие выступы. Пересечь неширокое открытое пространство, споткнуться о какой-то камень, нырнуть в проулок, пробежаться между плотно стоящих друг к другу домов. Забраться на крышу, нырнуть в чей-то двор и скрыться в стогу сена.  
      Что было полной неожиданностью, так это послышавшееся в ответ злое рычание. Юноша с удивлением увидел под собой пронзительные золотые глаза, блестевшие в сумраке. Послышался скрип лестницы, по которой забирались преследователи.  
      - Какого черта ты меня преследуешь?! Жить надоело? – тихо прорычал мужчина, затягивая Зарифа глубже в стог сена, чтобы их не обнаружили. Времени сменить положение у них не оставалось, поэтому парень распластался на мастере, рука на его талии не давала отстраниться ни на дюйм. Злые глаза сверкали совсем близко.  
      - Я… не специально… клянусь, – сглотнув, Зариф усилием воли успокоил свое дыхание, и теперь только бешено колотящееся сердце напоминало о его забеге по улицам. Он попытался привстать на локтях, но мужчина тут же отозвался тихим шипением.  
      - Не шевелись, идиот! – предупредил ассасин, еще крепче прижимая к себе парня. – Тебя теперь тут будут искать около получаса. Так что лежи тихо и не рыпайся, если не хочешь проблем.  
      Зариф еле заметно кивнул, смущенно глядя куда-то в сторону. Потом он, чувствуя себя жутко неловко, аккуратно убрал из-под себя руки и, полуобняв мужчину, пристроил голову ему на грудь. Юноша еще хотел немного поерзать, но предостерегающее впечатывание в полный доспех ассасина убедило его успокоиться, и не сильно обращать внимания на то, что они оказались в довольно странном положении. Одно радовало – судя по всему, у мастера настроение уже улучшилось, если конечно можно считать за показатель подобного отсутствие попыток его задушить.  
      - Как тебя хоть зовут-то, а? – тихо поинтересовался золотоглазый спустя несколько минут, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы его услышал только лежащий на нём паренёк.  
      - Зариф, – подняв голову и посмотрев на собеседника, ответил юноша. – А вас?  
      - Альтаир.  
      Юноша попытался лечь поудобнее, потому что ноги уже начали затекать.  
      - Не ёрзай, кому говорят, – проворчал мужчина.  
      - Но мне неудобно так лежать… – неуверенно произнес Зариф, а потом почувствовал, что быстро краснеет. Альтаир аккуратно согнул одну ногу в колене, заставляя юношу раздвинуть свои пошире. Несомненно, так лежать стало удобнее, но…  
      - Кхм… может я просто с вас слезу? Пока стражники не видят, – нога согнулась еще больше, двусмысленно заставляя его собственные разойтись в стороны.  
      - Не получится. Один как раз затаился в противоположном конце двора.  
      - Откуда вы знаете? – удивлённо спросил юноша, пытаясь отвлечься от тёплых приятных искорок, появившихся сразу после того, как давление на его пах немного усилилось.  
      - Вижу, – коротко ответил Альтаир.  
      И, словно в подтверждение его словам, совсем рядом раздались шаги, сопровождаемые позвякиванием кольчуги и меча, - это ещё один стражник медленно прошёл мимо стога сена, направляясь к сослуживцу.  
      - Ну, что, было какое-то движение? – поинтересовался новоприбывший стражник.  
      - Нет. Думаю, кроме нас с тобой тут никого нет.  
      - Вот чёрт… мы с мужиками прочесали все ближайшие закоулки, которые так любят эти убийцы, но не нашли ни единого следа. Он будто сквозь землю провалился!  
      - Ты успел разглядеть его лицо?  
      - Да куда там… чёрт, мелкий как девка, а удары тяжёлые… до сих пор пальцы болят. Ладно, дождёмся остальных и возвращаемся.  
      Послышались удаляющиеся шаги, и через какое-то время всё опять затихло.  
      - Уберите ногу, пожалуйста, – еле слышно произнёс Зариф, боясь пошевелиться, потому что всякое случайное движение посылало вспышки возбуждения. Ещё немного, и Альтаир обнаружит результат своих действий, намеренных или же нет, не важно.  
      - Скажи, у тебя уже были женщины? – неожиданно спросил ассасин, не обратив на просьбу внимания.  
      - Даже если и были, какая разница? – опешив от такого вопроса, тихо ответил юноша, не смея поднять головы и посмотреть в золотистые глаза.  
      - И как? Понравилось?  
      - Это не ваше дело! – Зариф попытался отстраниться, и, неудачно двинувшись, был вынужден закусить губу, чтобы не простонать, хотя дрожь сдержать так и не смог.  
      Придя в себя, парень, поскольку рука с его талии исчезла, тут же выкатился из стога, готовый при первых же признаках стражи вновь спасаться бегством. К счастью, лучники уже ушли, и поэтому юноша смог без особо занимательных приключений добраться до ворот. Они почему-то все ещё были открыты, что весьма облегчило судьбу ассасина.  
      Скачка была бешеной, но зато Зариф был дома уже незадолго после рассвета. Селяне шли ему навстречу, хмуро глядя на всадника, но, все-таки уступая ему дорогу. Доехав до главной площади, ассасин был вынужден спешиться и продолжить путь пешком. Их замок расположился на холме, к воротам вела широкая дорога, через каждые несколько метров стояли стражники.  
      Нужного человека Зариф нашел почти сразу, как появился во внутреннем дворе – судя по всему, Малик послал почтового голубя, и юношу уже ждал брат в серых одеждах, что свидетельствовало о не очень высоком положении. Он был, как выяснилось, личным посыльным Фарида ибн Ла-Ахмада. Сумка с бумагами перекочевала на его пояс. После этого юный ассасин пошел отметился у своего наставника, который уже тренировал учеников, и отправился прикорнуть хотя бы на пару часов – ночная скачка отдавалась усталостью во всем теле, и даже есть не хотелось.  
      На следующий день к Аль-Муалиму вернулся мастер ассасин. Разумеется, с докладом об успешном окончании миссии. Зариф видел, как мужчина быстро прошел по внутреннему двору и исчез в замке, потому что в этот момент тренировался – он-то не мастер, еще многого не знает. Да и во время последней схватки со стражниками он сам увидел свою непростительную оплошность, когда ненамеренно предоставил идеальную возможность себя заколоть. К счастью, лучники были фехтовальщиками еще худшими, чем он, поэтому юноша и смог избежать смерти. Зато теперь гонял себя нещадно, не обращая внимания ни на жару, ни на жажду, ни на боль в уставших мышцах. Наставник лишь хмуро глядел на него какое-то время, а потом поставил в пару с Лиивом – неплохой парень, ровесник Зарифа. Уровень их владения мечом был примерно одинаков, хотя разница в предпочитаемых стилях уже была налицо.  
      Тренировочные бои проводились тут же во внутреннем дворе, в специально огороженном круге диаметром в десяток метров. Ограждение низкое, но ненароком через такое не переступишь. Минут пять потратив на обмен пробными ударами, юноши, наконец, начали настоящий бой, полностью сосредоточившись на противнике. Зариф, уходя от удара, неудачно переместился вокруг противника так, что солнце его ослепило, и он был вынужден срочно накинуть капюшон. В этот момент ему навстречу бросился какой-то голубоватый фантом, полупрозрачный на фоне Лиива. Зариф, стоило только его противнику сдвинуться с места, уже знал, как именно он будет бить. Особого труда не составило уйти с линии удара, вытащить Лиива вперед, выбивая его из равновесия, и, сделав аккуратную подсечку, повалить на песок, подставляя острие меча к его горлу.  
      Ученики, наблюдавшие их поединок, даже как-то неуверенно зааплодировали, хотя наставник быстро пресек это непотребство. Ухмыляясь от уха до уха, Зариф помог другу встать и успокаивающе хлопнул того по спине.  
      - Ну что? Как я тебя сделал, а?  
      - Ага, – Лиив грустно рассмеялся. – Словно знал, как я буду атаковать.  
      - Да не грусти ты, – ободряюще подтолкнув парня к оградке, сказал Зариф. – У тебя тоже так получится, я уверен.  
      Следующая пара направилась в центр круга. Тренировка длилась почти до вечера, с коротким перерывом на еду. Зариф же все это время пытался научить друга тому, что у него случайно получилось, но не смог. Разве что сам наловчился так настраивать свой взгляд, что видел окружающий мир немного более тускло, а вокруг братьев витала голубоватая дымка. Юноша не замедлил запомнить, что этот цвет, судя по всему, означает друзей.  
      Выпустив пар, Зариф незаметно для остальных отправился в небольшое укромное местечко, где можно было отдохнуть, наслаждаясь прохладным воздухом небольшого садика. Он был с трех сторон окружен глухими стенами, и туда можно было попасть только пройдя по узкому извилистому переулку. Намного легче было пробежаться по крышам и спуститься по приставной лестнице. Что, собственно, Зариф и сделал. К его огромному удивлению, тут на кушетке уже развалился Альтаир, закинув руки за голову и со зловещей усмешкой глядя на новоприбывшего.  
      - О, а вот и ты! – принимая сидячее положение, произнес ассасин, глядя на сконфуженного юношу. – Я уж думал, что ты только будить горазд, ан нет, явился до того, как я успел уснуть. – Похоже, сейчас у мастера было весьма добродушное настроение и он решил немного поиздеваться над младшим. – Кстати, неплохо уделал того мальца.  
      - Спасибо, – буркнул юноша в ответ, решив не обращать внимания на первое высказывание Альтаира. Пока парень думал, что ему делать или говорить дальше, мужчина успел встать. Заметив это, Зариф пробормотал. – Не волнуйтесь, я сейчас уйду. – И развернулся обратно к лестнице.  
      Велико же было его удивление, когда в эту саму лестницу его и впечатали, прижав руки к горячей древесине.  
      - Что вы творите? – возмущенно спросил парень, извиваясь подобно змее в безуспешной попытке вырваться из железной хватки ассасина.  
      - А на что это похоже? – обжигая его ухо горячим дыханием, вопросом на вопрос ответил Альтаир и прикусил мочку уха. По шее парня поползли мурашки.  
      - Я же не женщина! Отпустите! – Зариф дернулся сильнее, чем раньше, но, использовав его же инерцию, мастер быстро кинул его на кушетку и секунду спустя сам оказался сверху.  
      - Ну и что с того? – одной рукой прижимая запястья парня у него над головой к кушетке, второй Альтаир ловко расстегнул всякие ремешки и застежки, и вскоре добрался до голой кожи. От прикосновения Зариф вздрогнул. Потом еще, когда его сосок мягко сжали между пальцев. И еще, когда, слегка щекоча, провели пальцами по ребрам и животу.  
      Лишившись дара речи от подобной наглости и самоуверенности, юноша возмущенно посмотрел в темноту под капюшоном мужчины и попытался вырваться, но не добился абсолютно ничего, - ассасин был в разы сильнее его. Увидев нехороший огонёк в медовых глазах, Зариф отвернулся, уставившись куда-то в сторону и стараясь не реагировать на все более дерзкие прикосновения. Альтаир же, воспользовавшись представленной возможностью, склонился к подставленному горлу и легонько прихватил зубами кожу над пульсом. Неприятное ощущение тут же было смыто влажным горячим языком. По телу юноши пробежалась дрожь, заставляя тихо вздохнуть, несмотря на все попытки сдержаться. Обнаглев пуще прежнего от такой реакции, ассасин продолжил свое занятие, с каждым разом находя новые чувствительные точки. В какой-то момент Зариф резко обмяк, тихий стон вырвался сквозь его сжатые зубы.  
      - Видишь? Не все так плохо, – довольно прокомментировал это действие ассасин и распахнул рубашку парня. Тот опять попытался вырваться, но, как и прежде, безрезультатно.  
      Спасением юноши стал человек, пробежавший по крышам в опасной близости от места их уединения. Альтаир мигом замер, вслушиваясь в шаги и глядя в сторону источника звука. Зарифу даже показалось, что зрачки мужчины необычайно сильно расширились, оставляя от радужки только необычайно яркий, практически светящийся ободок. Правда, это длилось всего лишь мгновение. Потом мастер ассасин отпустил свою жертву и сел рядом на кушетку, потирая переносицу.  
      Не веря, что это не уловка, Зариф приподнялся на локтях и с опаской уставился на Альтаира. Тот в ответ взглянул на юношу, еле заметная кривая ухмылка искривила его губы.  
      В последний раз, чтоб оставить последнее слово за собой, Альтаир провел ладонью по напрягшемуся прессу Зарифа и быстро взлетел по лестнице на крышу. Юноша даже не успел толком возразить.  
      Красный от смущения и негодования, юный ассасин поправил свою одежду, нацепил обратно оружие и, не желая больше тут оставаться, отправился к речке недалеко от поселения, но был перехвачен у ворот посыльным. Для него было задание. В Дамаске. Но, к счастью, не срочное. Он должен будет выехать с утра пораньше, чтобы через два дня уже быть на месте и приступить к выполнению своих обязанностей. Подробности ему должен будет объяснить даи на месте.  
      Вздохнув, юноша направился в свою комнату, которую он делил еще с четырьмя братьями. Ничего, в ученические годы они вообще жили в казармах в поистине солдатских условиях. Разумеется, не все выдерживали подобные нагрузки – кто умирал, кто сбегал. Кого забирали непонятно куда. Но Зариф прошел это, и теперь был полноправным ассасином, и медленно и неуклонно совершенствовал свои навыки.  
      В комнате был только один сосед. Они обменялись короткими приветствиями и, каждый занятый своими делами, погрузились в молчание. Зариф переоделся и принялся чистить оружие – своеобразный ритуал, и необходимый для дееспособности его инструментов, и, вместе с этим, странным образом успокаивающий мысли и настраивающий на философски уравновешенный лад. Потом юноша еще сходил на рынок и пополнил свои запасы любимых сухофруктов. Зашел на конюшню и присмотрел себе коня. Попросив конюха приготовить выбранного жеребца к рассвету, юный ассасин, наконец, отправился спать – ведь уже и темнеть начинало, а вставать надо было очень рано.  
      В положенный срок Зариф уже был на ногах, серой тенью быстро оделся и бесшумно выскользнул из комнаты, не разбудив никого из братьев. Конюх, надо отдать ему должное, выполнил порученное ему задание в точности, как было велено – уже пару минут спустя юноша быстро скакал в сторону Дамаска.  
      Прибыл туда, как и ожидалось, через пару дней. Без труда проникнул в город, оставив лошадь на присмотр в ближайшей конюшне. Прогулялся по жарким улицам, не решаясь вылезти на крыши – мало ли, вдруг тут лучников пруд пруди. Лучше не рисковать.  
      Всё обернулось как нельзя лучше. Ему надо будет просто следить за каким-то человеком, и обо всех его контактах докладывать в Бюро. По сути, одно из самых простых заданий, что только можно придумать. Заодно Зариф и поднаторел со своим вторым зрением – теперь небо становилось черным, как и здания кругом, а вот люди светились ровным неярким сероватым светом. Братья – голубым, а вот стражники – красным. Человек, за которым парню надо было следить, светился ровным, ярким жёлтым светом – это не раз спасало Зарифа от того, чтобы не потерять цель из виду, ведь после неё ещё и оставался желтоватый след, отмечавший, где она прошла.  
      В общем, спустя две недели юноша уже знал практически всё о предпочтениях Салаха Аль Юсуфа, который был одним из недавно вставших на ноги подпольных поставщиков рабов. Брался он не за все заказы, только за те, что обладали, на его взгляд, достаточными шансами на успех. Среди его клиентов встречались и белые люди, одетые в богатые одежды и всюду таскавшие свою охрану за собой, и мусульмане, порой скрывавшие лица на улице. Весьма расчетливая и хладнокровная личность.  
      Спустя ещё две недели ежедневных докладов в город прибыл ассасин, кому было поручено убить Салаха Аль Юсуфа. Зариф вызвался помочь брату в этом деле и они на пару вначале убрали лучников, чтобы не схлопотать стрелу в самый неудачный момент, а затем проникли в богатый дом торговца. Полной неожиданностью для них стала грамотно организованная охрана, которой раньше не было. Муха не пролетит. К сожалению, брат погиб, а вот Зарифа схватили в плен. И ведь, что самое обидное, даже никаких серьёзных повреждений у него не было. Просто кто-то с балкона уронил ему на голову что-то тяжелое. Придя в себя, юноша с ужасом обнаружил, что прикован к стене, руки стянуты над головой, цепь звенит при каждом движении. Оружия нет, из одежды только штаны. Даже рубашки не оставили.  
      Камера маленькая, каменная, узкое окошко под потолком прямо напротив юноши позволяет ему лицезреть до боли яркий голубой кусочек неба. Сначала юный ассасин метался подобно дикому зверю, потом просто висел, проклиная себя за нехватку мастерства. И себя подставил, и брата не уберег. Никуда не годится. Единственный способ смыть этот позор – смерть. Его, или этого торговца. Вот как только это провернуть, было совершенно непонятно.  
      Зазвенел отпираемый замок, тяжелый засов скользнул в сторону. В двери, сопровождаемый одним охранником, в руке у которого был факел, появился сам Салах Аль Юсуф.  
      - Итак, кто тут у нас? – довольно пропел он, заходя в камеру и потирая ладони в предвкушении чего-то. – Симпатичный молодой человек, совершивший попытку со своим другом меня убить. Сули?  
      - Ассасины, господин, – отозвался охранник с факелом, держась позади хозяина.  
      - Да, ассасины, – кивнув каким-то своим мыслям, ответил торговец. К большому удивлению Зарифа, Салах был одет в простую, ничем не украшенную белую рубаху и темные штаны. Хотя ранее юноша видел его только в красивых, в меру пышных и дорогих одеждах. Словно совсем другой человек. – Могу я узнать, чем так приглянулся твоим хозяевам, парень, что вас послали забрать мою жизнь?  
      Зариф упрямо промолчал, решив не отвечать ни на какие вопросы. Мозг с бешеной скоростью прорабатывал различные варианты побега, но ни один из них не представлялся возможным.  
      - Не хочешь говорить? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался торговец. От его тона у юного ассасина похолодело внутри, предвещая что-то нехорошее. – Было бы жалко уродовать такого красивого юношу. Это прекрасное и, несомненно, опасное тело, красивые ореховые глаза, шоколадные мягкие волосы… - Салах демонстративно окинул скованного ассасина взглядом с ног до головы и, не удержавшись, зарылся в его волосы рукой, оттягивая немного вбок. - За которые так удобно тянуть. – С хищными нотками в голосе добавил он.  
      Зариф дернулся в попытке вырваться, морща нос от отвращения. Прикосновения торговца были ему крайне неприятны, но, к сожалению, не в его власти пока что было сломать эту самую руку.  
      - Не будешь говорить, да? – пристально глядя в его злые глаза, уже с какой-то другой интонацией спросил мужчина, сжав волосы пленного в кулаке. – Ну, ладно, это твой выбор. Сули, позаботься, чтобы этому непослушному рабу всыпали тридцать плетей, для начала. – Салах выпустил парня и отошел в сторону, наблюдая за приготовлениями.  
      В камеру зашло еще двое охранников, у одного из них на плече была намотана плеть. Вырывающегося юношу развернули лицом к стене и растянули руки в разные стороны, чтобы не сильно извивался. Первый удар был пробным, оставив после себя горящую полосу. Следующий был сильнее, но Зариф и тут не подал голоса. С каждым новым ударом ассасин вздрагивал всем телом, но, до крови закусив губу, не подавал ни звука. Каменная стена приятно холодила лихорадочно горячий лоб, спина ужасно горела, кровь щекотала кожу, капельками собираясь на краях порезов и время от времени срываясь вниз.  
      Войдя в своеобразный транс, Зариф не сразу заметил, что удары прекратились. Он просто продолжал стоять, напряженный как струна, крепко зажмурив глаза. Прохладная тряпка, принявшаяся смывать кровь с его спины, стала полной неожиданностью. Оглянувшись, юноша обнаружил, что Салаха уже нет, а молодая девушка с ошейником на шее дрожащей рукой продолжает свое занятие под пристальным наблюдением охранника. Юноша смолчал и по этому поводу, зажмурившись и уткнувшись лбом в стену.  
      Судя по всему, он потерял сознание, потому что, очнувшись, с удивлением обнаружил себя лежащим на куче соломы в другой маленькой камере с крошечным окошком под потолком, под парнем было тонкое колючее одеяло. Почти терпимые условия. Если не считать того, что спина жутко болела при каждом движении.  
      Поразмыслив над своим положением, юноша пришел к весьма неутешительным выводам. Слова торговца давали в полной мере осознать то, кем Зарифу предстояло стать. Простым рабом. Но перед этим его надо было усмирить. Чем охранники и занялись. Каждый день над ним издевались, морили голодом, давили морально. А стоило ему огрызнуться, – били. Сам работорговец больше не появлялся, предоставив своим подчинённым делать свою работу. На четвертые сутки парень потерял счёт дням, надежды на спасение становилось всё меньше. Потом, в ничем не примечательный от остальных день, притихшего и осунувшегося Зарифа вывели из камеры, промыли раны и отконвоировали в небольшую залу, стянув руки за спиной. На разбросанных повсюду подушках сидели люди, с интересом разглядывающих поставленных перед ними обнажённых юношей, когда до Зарифа, наконец, дошло, что происходит. Юный ассасин стал украдкой озираться в поисках свободы, морщась при этом от боли в ранах.  
      Покупатели тихо переговаривались между собой на неизвестном юноше языке, одобрительно хмыкая и оценивающе разглядывая товар, когда Салах подал знак своим людям. Ассасина подвели к двум столбам, и, не давая ему даже шанса вывернуться из хватки трех повиснувших на нем здоровенных мужчин, крепко привязали его руки к столбам. Ноги ожидала та же участь. Один из покупателей со смешком что-то громко произнес, остальные рассмеялись и поддержали его. Салах, улыбнувшись, кивнул охранникам. К ужасу Зарифа, один из них достал свой кинжал и, коротко им взмахнув, разрезал брюки юноши и стянул их с него, заставляя того покраснеть одновременно и от стыда и от ярости, бушевавшей внутри. В ответ на его реакцию покупатели начали весьма резво что-то коротко произносить опять же на неизвестном Зарифу языке. К счастью, торги не успели закончиться, как в помещение ворвалось трое в белых одеждах с надвинутыми на глаза капюшонами. Охранники не успели достаточно быстро среагировать – на этот раз на задание были отправлены более искусные ассасины. Зариф покраснел еще больше, понимая, в какое жалкое положение попал. Его ведь чуть не продали как какого-то обыкновенного раба! Салах опомнился одним из первых и успел куда-то скрыться, когда атаковавшие добрались до возвышения, на котором стояли связанные юноши – путы Зарифа тут же разрезали, ничего не говоря по поводу его пленения. Быстро обмотав какую-то тряпку вокруг бедер, он выхватил у мертвого охранника кинжал и бросился вслед за торговцем. Мгновенно перейдя на второе зрение, он увидел, куда направился его мучитель. Обнаружил тайный ход, пробежал по нему и, не сбавляя хода, вылетел в пустынный внутренний двор, ярко залитый солнечным светом, - Зариф точно ослеп бы на какое-то время, если бы не смотрел вторым зрением. Салах пытался отвязать лошадь, но, как на зло, поводья от спешки запутались.  
      Мужчина не успел даже толком испугаться, когда Зариф сильно толкнул его, кидая на землю и, бросившись коршуном сверху, яростно вонзил клинок прямо в горло. Ярко алая кровь запачкала руки и грудь юноши, но он не обратил на это никакого внимания.  
      - Покойся с миром, мразь, – тихо произнёс ассасин, закрывая мертвецу глаза. Поднявшись на ноги он обнаружил, что в шаге от него молча стояли братья. Один из них, ничего не говоря, вручил юноше белое перо. Кивнув в знак благодарности, Зариф сделал то, что должен был сделать несколько дней назад – смочил в крови торговца голубиное перо. Потом они отправились искать отнятое оружие и хоть какую-то одежду, в какой не стыдно было выйти на улицу. Слова были не нужны – Зариф искупил свою оплошность, отняв жизнь Салаха Аль Юсуфа.  
      Не желая оставаться в этом городе более ни дня, юный ассасин, отметившись у Начальника местного Бюро и, предоставив отчет о произошедших с ним событиях, смог уехать. Разумеется, сразу же направился в Масиаф. Приехал юноша туда только к концу третьего дня – спина заживала медленно, а слишком уж быстрый галоп бередил раны. Дома его подлатал лекарь и две недели юноша просидел без дела, выздоравливая. Потом, дабы не терять формы, он вернулся на тренировки и даже пробовал поэкспериментировать со вторым зрением во время поединка. Однако вскоре переход с одного на другое начал слишком выбивать его из колеи, поэтому пришлось сосредоточиться на повышении своих боевых навыков.  
      Напоминанием о торговце и первой оплошности осталась сетка бледных шрамов на спине. И более ничего. Вот если бы братья опоздали на полчаса… его бы уже могло там не быть. Свое первое задание после долгого перерыва Зариф получил утром и уже через двадцать минут скакал в Иерусалим. К вечеру он был на месте и чудом успел к самому закрытию ворот на ночь. До Бюро добрался без приключений и, получив от Малика пожелание отдохнуть, отправился спать, дабы с утра приступить к очередной слежке или сбору слухов – начальник Бюро должен был сообщить более точно как раз утром, потому что пока что было не всё ясно с ситуацией в городе.  
      Однако стоило Зарифу заснуть, как через полчаса-час его разбудили чьи-то громкие голоса. Насколько он знал, в Бюро кроме него больше никого не было, а значит - кто-то пришел. Это не было бы таким интригующим событием, если бы не тот факт, что Малик с кем-то говорил на повышенных тонах, если не сказать ругался. Не зря же его было слышно даже юному ассасину – а ведь последний лежал на футоне в простой комнате на первом этаже, проём лестницы гостеприимно чернеет в потолке, приглашая подняться, посмотреть, что же там происходит такого.  
      Решив удовлетворить свое любопытство, юноша тихо встал и, не потрудившись натянуть даже ботинок, постарался как можно тише забраться в гостиную. Кругом было темно, но, благо ночь сегодня была лунная, сквозь окошки пробивался тусклый свет, так что Зариф не рисковал наткнуться на столик, пока тихо ступал по подушкам к занавеси, отгораживавшей рабочее пространство от места отдыха. Добравшись до своей цели, парень, тем не менее, уже не слышал спора – он мог уловить только звуки приглушенной борьбы. Удивленно выглянув сквозь щель, Зариф поначалу заметил только рабочий беспорядок на столе и несколько свечей. Потом только юноша увидел двух мужчин, ассасин стоял спиной к зрителю и пытался обездвижить Малика. Похоже, они уже начали выяснять отношения кулаками. Юный ассасин только хотел броситься даи на помощь, как они переместились – брюнет достаточно сильно толкнул ассасина, что тот налетел на стол позади себя, - и сразу стало ясно, что обычной дракой тут и не пахло. Малик что-то угрожающе проворчал, но ассасин в ответ лишь вновь впился в его губы, перехватывая занесённую для удара руку в воздухе. Секунду спустя он попытался положить даи на стол лицом вниз, но брюнет умудрился выкрутиться и уже через секунду стоял по другую сторону столешницы. Ассасин стянул с головы капюшон, пристально следя за другом и обманчиво медленно обходя рабочий стол Малика. Даи попытался поправить съехавшую с левого плеча накидку, но не успел сделать этого достаточно быстро. Альтаир, а это был, несомненно, он, подался вперед, и вот они вновь яростно целуются, мастер ассасин успешно пресекает все попытки Малика отстраниться и постепенно подталкивает его в сторону Зарифа.  
      Вовремя очнувшись от ступора, в который впал при виде подобного, юноша отскочил от занавески вглубь комнаты. Понимая, что ему надо как можно быстрее убираться, он побежал было к лестнице, но чрезвычайно удачно запнулся за какую-то подушку и растянулся на полу. Единственное, что парень еще успел сделать – это быстро отползти в темный угол за один из столиков. Секунду спустя ткань отдернули в сторону, а начальника Бюро впечатали в ближайшую стену. Зариф даже расслышал, как брюнет зашипел от боли, когда полки больно впились в его спину, но почти тут же хрипло простонал. Как оказалось, Альтаир чрезвычайно хорошо знал все слабые места своего друга-любовника, ведь очень скоро Малик мог только пытаться сдержать особо громкие стоны, все свободней вырывавшиеся из его горла.  
      Плащ полетел на пол, как и оружие золотоглазого ассасина. Зариф впился пальцами в первую попавшуюся подушку, - ему бы убраться отсюда поскорее, но его обязательно заметят, если он попытается это провернуть. Остаться тоже нельзя, потому что всякий тихий стон отзывался новой волной жара в теле юноши, и он был уверен, что если не уйдёт, то рано или поздно выдаст себя. Сердце гулко стучало в груди, когда юный ассасин, снедаемый явно нездоровым любопытством, вновь посмотрел на мужчин. Был, конечно, вариант уткнуться лицом в подушки и попытаться если не уснуть, то, по крайней мере, не обращать внимания на развратные звуки, постепенно наполнявшие комнату. Но, словно бы нарочно, любовники оказались в прямоугольнике дрожащего света, падавшего от одинокой свечи, что осталась на рабочем столе, автоматически привлекая к себе внимание как самые яркие предметы в комнате.  
      Занятый своими внутренними угрызениями, Зариф пропустил момент, когда именно Альтаир потерял большую часть одежды, оставшись в нижней рубашке и штанах с ботинками. Малик был примерно в таком же состоянии раздетости, когда, полностью прекратив сопротивляться, притянул зологлазого друга за ворот к себе, их губы вновь сплавляются в жарком поспешном поцелуе. Потом Альтаир поцеловал скулу брюнета, шею, ключицу, расшнуровывая ворот его рубашки по мере продвижения вниз. Юноша сглотнул, нервно облизав пересохшие губы, когда увидел, как тяжело поднимается и опадает грудь даи, его глаза слепо шарят по комнате. Через пару секунд их взгляды встретились и Зариф испуганно замер, дыша через раз. Глаза Малика удивленно расширились, когда он осознал, что действительно видит зрителя. С даи сдернули рубашку и мягко толкнули обратно к стене.  
      - А… Альтаир, стой, мы- ах! - Малик тихо вскрикнул, быстро закрывая рот рукой и зажмуриваясь, чтобы не видеть горящих ореховых глаз Зарифа, когда Альтаир начал ощутимо поглаживать его твердый член сквозь ткань штанов. Юноша вспыхнул, понимая, что даи стыдно, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, - любопытство, смешанное с возбуждением, не давало ему отвести взгляда от мужчин.  
      Лежать на животе было неудобно, и Зариф попытался вытащить из-под живота подушку, но локтём зацепил стоящий слева от себя столик, громким стуком выдавая своё присутствие. Надо отдать Альтаиру должное, он даже в подобной ситуации оставался достоин звания мастера, - мгновенно установив, откуда раздался посторонний звук, он уже через пару секунд оказался прямо перед Зарифом. К счастью для младшего, у мужчины не оказалось при себе никакого оружия, поэтому парня только схватили за шкирку и выволокли на свет. Зариф лишь испуганно вскрикнул, сжимаясь в ожидании наказания, вот-вот готового сорваться на его голову. Особо не церемонясь, золотоглазый ассасин поднял парня на ноги и, держа одной рукой за ворот, а второй – за подбородок, подставил его лицо свету свечи.  
      - Твоя удача в действии, да, Зариф? – вкрадчиво произнес Альтаир, не отпуская его. Юноша дрожал, не зная, что предпринять. – И что же с тобой делать? – Протянул мужчина, окидывая жертву оценивающим взглядом с головы до пят. Схлынувшее, было, возбуждение вернулось с новой силой, и Зариф залился краской, поневоле рассматривая лицо ассасина. Медовые глаза, в которых сейчас плясали странные довольные огоньки, тень щетины, бледный шрам на светлой коже.  
      Отступив на шаг назад и скрестив руки на груди, Альтаир хмыкнул, глядя юноше куда-то ниже пояса.  
      - Оставь его в покое, – подал голос даи из-за спины Зарифа.  
      - Ты знал, что он смотрит, – посмотрев на любовника, отозвался ассасин. Он не спрашивал, он утверждал.  
      - Я пытался тебе сказать об этом, но ты мне не дал закончить, – с первыми нотками обиды в голосе сообщил брюнет.  
      - Так вот чего это ты вдруг стал таким чувствительным… - с ухмылкой отозвался Альтаир, возвращаясь к своей жертве. – А что до тебя… раздевайся. – Коротко приказал мужчина.  
      Зариф застыл, не веря своим ушам.  
      - Ну же. Не заставляй меня ждать.  
      В этот момент парню жутко хотелось просто провалиться под землю, чтобы только эти пронзительные медовые глаза не прожигали его насквозь, когда он начал медленно стягивать с себя дрожащими руками рубашку.  
      - Альтаир, что ты творишь? Зариф, остановись!  
      Услышав слова начальника Бюро, юноша неуклюже замер с задранной рубахой.  
      - Продолжай, – совсем не ободряюще приказал мастер ассасин, и Зариф, проклиная себя за слабохарактерность, подчинился, снимая рубашку окончательно.  
      Малик тихо охнул, а секунду спустя юноша ощутил его горячую ладонь на своей спине.  
      - Совсем свежие… и так много. Это была плеть?  
      Зариф кивнул, с опаской глядя на ожидающего чего-то Альтаира.  
      - Давно? – даи, касаясь кожи лишь кончиками пальцев, проследил самый большой шрам, тянувшийся от правого плеча до талии.  
      - Около месяца назад… - тихо ответил младший, взглянув через плечо на брюнета.  
      - Иди спать, – поймав его взгляд, коротко произнёс Малик, отступая в сторону и освобождая дорогу к лестнице.  
      Оборачиваться спиной к Альтаиру было ошибкой, - он тут же крепко обхватил юношу руками, прижимаясь к его спине. И в этот момент особенно сильно стало заметно, что золотоглазый мужчина был раза в полтора крупнее своей жертвы. Зариф попытался выкрутиться из объятий, но ощутимый укус в шею убедил его в бессмысленности подобных действий.  
      - Ты никуда не уйдёшь, пока я тебе не разрешу, – тихо сказал ассасин, сжав член парня сквозь штаны. Мастер не обратил ни малейшего внимания на пронзительный взгляд даи, а вот Зариф покраснел до кончиков ушей, пытаясь убрать руку Альтаира от себя.  
      - Альтаир, если ты думаешь, что это сойдёт тебе с рук, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься, – угрожающе произнёс Малик, следя за ними. – Отпусти его.  
      - Ревнуешь? – с усмешкой в голосе спросил ассасин, продолжая массировать член Зарифа, из-за чего последний тихо постанывал и извивался в его руках, то ли пытаясь вырваться, то ли в попытке получить больше.  
      - Ещё чего, – злорадно фыркнул даи. – Удачи в соблазнении нового объекта. – Со здоровой долей яда в голосе произнёс Малик и, развернувшись на каблуках, отправился собирать свою одежду.  
      Альтаир что-то раздражённо прошипел, отстраняясь от юноши.  
      - А ну стой! – командным тоном бросил он другу, широкими шагами догоняя его.  
      Зариф, не в силах удержаться в вертикальном положении, осел на пол, тяжело дыша и обиженно глядя на покинувшего его ассасина. Альтаир же, стоило Малику обернуться с намерением огрызнуться чем-нибудь едким, сграбастал его за ворот, опять впечатал в стену и впился в губы требовательным поцелуем, одновременно с этим разводя его ноги и прижимаясь к паху своим бедром. Даи не было видно, но, судя по долетавшим до Зарифа стонам и по тому, как рука брюнета вцепилась в плечо любовника, он, не смог остаться равнодушным к действиям друга. Тихие звуки, уже не похожие на стоны но, тем не менее, означавшие равное наслаждение, срывались с губ Малика до того, как он мог их остановить, когда Альтаир принялся спускаться ниже, не оставляя без внимания ни одной мало-мальски чувствительной точки. Дойдя до низа живота, ассасин двинулся обратно вверх, так и не коснувшись любовника там, где его хотели больше всего.  
      Всё это время, пока Альтаир исследовал представшее перед собой тело, Малик слепо шарил по тёмной комнате взглядом, постоянно натыкаясь на Зарифа и от этого реагируя ещё острее на всякое прикосновение.  
      Юноша даже не думал, что этот однорукий мужчина способен на подобное проявление эмоций – всегда такой собранный и серьёзный, сейчас каждый его стон волной электрических разрядов отправлялся прямо в пах Зарифа. Сколько именно продолжалась эта сладкая пытка, - неизвестно, но Альтаир добился своего, доведя любовника до нужного состояния, когда сопротивляться тот уже не мог. Отпустив ненадолго даи, мужчина обернулся к младшему.  
      - Иди сюда, – хрипло произнёс он и проследил, как парень неуверенно поднимается на ноги.  
      Встретившись с Альтаиром взглядом, юный ассасин испуганно замер, потому что ему казалось, будто эти пронзительные медовые глаза видят все его потаенные страхи и желания. И юноша ничего не мог поделать со своей реакцией – всякий раз, как он встречался с мастером взглядом, он замирал подобно испуганному зверьку, дыша через раз.  
      - Живее, – поторопил ассасин младшего. Парень на негнущихся ногах подошел к мужчине, дрожа сам не зная от чего. Заставив себя оторваться от медовых глаз, Зариф тут же утонул в черных омутах, в которых горела странная смесь из злости, смущения и желания. На щеках яркий румянец, кожа покрылась испариной и слегка поблескивала в тусклом свете далекой свечи, на шее видны следы от укусов. Юноша сам не заметил, как остановился, не дойдя шага до любовников, и просто глядел на Малика. Ещё младший заметил, что губы даи покраснели и слегка припухли от поцелуев, а дыхание его было частое и неровное.  
      Во рту Зарифа мгновенно пересохло. Он нервно облизал губы и обхватил себя руками, опасаясь дать им волю, хотя ему и хотелось прикоснуться к этому нереальному зрелищу перед собой. Так бы парень и стоял, рассматривая злого и возбуждённого начальника Бюро, если бы Альтаир не преодолел разделявший их шаг и, зарывшись рукой в его каштановую шевелюру, нетерпеливо не впился в его губы. Юный ассасин оказался застигнут врасплох яростным напором, но довольно быстро освоился и даже попробовал ответить на поцелуй. Кто-то рядом глухо простонал, хотя Зариф и не обратил на это внимания, с энтузиазмом целуясь с Альтаиром, позволяя ему вытворять со своим языком разные умопомрачительные вещи. Насытившись, золотоглазый переключил свое внимание на шею младшего, в то время как сам Зариф откинул голову назад, еле удерживаясь на ногах.  
      Наплевав на свою стеснительность, юноша потянулся к завязке штанов, но его ладонь была перехвачена, отведена ему за спину и прижата к талии.  
      - Не смей прикасаться к себе. Ты кончишь, только когда я тебе разрешу, понял? – тихо произнёс Альтаир и, в подтверждение своим словам, укусил сильнее прежнего.  
      - Д-да… Ах!.. - вскрикнув, Зариф не смог удержаться в вертикальном положении и, увлекая золотоглазого за собой, упал на подушки. Мужчина оказался сверху, его колено как раз между ног парня.  
      Тихо простонав, Альтаир приподнялся на руках, прекращая всякий контакт. Дышал он тяжело, на лбу выступила испарина, зрачки расширились, из-за чего радужка казалась ещё ярче. Сев на коленях Зарифа, ассасин оглянулся, услышав шуршание позади себя. Малик стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки и наблюдал за ними со смесью злости и ещё большего возбуждения на лице, в глазах, в движениях. Ухмылка Альтаира послужила толчком. Даи яростно набросился на любовника, нещадно терзая его губы, вцепившись рукой в плечо.  
      Зариф, словно зачарованный, протянул руку и коснулся горячей спины Малика. Вздрогнув, брюнет оторвался, было, от друга, но Альтаир быстро вернул его обратно, перехватывая инициативу и позволяя юноше продолжить свои исследования. Немного осмелев, Зариф провёл ладонью по спине вниз, чувствуя, как работают мышцы под кожей, впитывая жар. Остановился он только тогда, когда дошёл до линии брюк. Почувствовав, что Малик отстраняется от любовника, юноша поспешил убрать руку. Если бы это было возможно, парень бы даже отодвинулся на пару метров назад, но, поскольку это было не в его власти, секунду спустя Зариф оказался лицом к лицу с даи. И юноша с уверенностью мог сказать, что при виде его у мужчины перехватило дыхание.  
      На этот раз Альтаир не спешил возвращать себе внимание друга. Вместо этого он покрывал шею даи влажными поцелуями, спускаясь к его левому плечу, ненавязчиво поддерживая на одном уровне его возбуждение.  
      Непонятно, кто потянулся первым, но вскоре Зариф обнаружил, что неторопливо и со вкусом целуется с Маликом. И это, пожалуй, было намного приятнее, чем с Альтаиром, по крайней мере, юноша был вынужден отстраниться, тяжело дыша, чтобы побороть отчаянное желание ласкать припухшие губы дальше и, возможно, кончить, так к себе и не прикоснувшись.  
      - Я… - начал, было, он, но его прервали.  
      - Тихо, – еле слышно произнёс Малик, не отрываясь глядя юноше в глаза. Зариф заткнулся, сглотнув.  
      По телу брюнета прошла ощутимая дрожь и он, тихо вздохнув, посмотрел на Альтаира. Секунду спустя младший заметил светлые руки ассасина на груди даи, а потом, обнаружив, что они опять целуются, тихо всхлипнул, зажмуриваясь. Слишком много всего навалилось за раз. Если он немедленно не переключится на что-нибудь другое, то обязательно кончит. А ведь Альтаир предупреждал его этого не делать.  
      Добровольно лишившись возможности видеть, Зариф с отчаянием понял, что ещё чётче чувствует движение рядом с собой, слышит стоны и влажные звуки поцелуя. Когда чья-то ладонь начала возиться с завязками на его штанах, юноша еле слышно всхлипнул, впиваясь пальцами в подушки под собой, не смея прерывать кого бы то ни было. Да он и не хотел.  
      Когда горячая ладонь накрыла его болезненно возбуждённый член, Зариф прогнулся назад и, не удержав равновесия, повалился на подушки. Всего пара движений, и он, широко распахнув глаза, абсолютно не сдерживая стонов, кончил, впившись взглядом в пронзительные чёрные омуты. В этот момент для юноши ничего не существовало, кроме этой тёмной комнаты и жара сплетённых тел.  
      - Вообще-то, я запретил ему кончать, – ворчливо произнёс Альтаир куда-то в плечо Малика.  
      - Он… ещё молод и… мнн… и не умеет… сдерживаться, в отличие от… аах!.. некоторых… - выгибаясь назад под прикосновениями и укусами любовника, отозвался даи. – Я тебе… это припомню!.. ч-чёрт!.. больно же!  
      - А нечего тут клыки скалить. Наклонись.  
      Зариф почувствовал новые искорки возбуждения, когда золотоглазый ассасин заставил друга практически лечь на него, - юноша ощущал, как твёрдый член даи упирается ему в бедро. В следующую секунду брюнет поймал губы паренька своими, вымещая на нём свою страсть, в то время как Альтаир вытворял с ним всё, что хотел.  
      Опомнился Зариф только тогда, когда с него в три руки стягивали штаны, попутно с этим губами и зубами вырисовывая различные узоры на его коже, заставляя плавиться от желания. Кажется, золотоглазый что-то говорил, вернее, бормотал другу на ухо, но юноша не мог разобрать ни слова. Ему хватало того, что с каждым новым произнесённым звуком Малик всё резче двигался, всё сильнее прикусывал, всё требовательнее водил ладонью по коже.  
      А потом… потом Зариф испуганно вскинулся, когда почувствовал, как меж ягодиц проник скользкий палец, но даи успокоил его поцелуем, неожиданно ласковым на фоне предыдущих злых укусов. В его тёмных глазах юноша видел множество эмоций, быстро сменявших одна другую, но не мог назвать ни одной. Юный ассасин решил просто ещё раз окунуться в происходящее, забыть о том, что будет после.  
      Поначалу ощущение пальца внутри было не только непривычным, но ещё и довольно болезненным. Зарифу почему-то вспомнился тот день, от которого у него остались шрамы на всю оставшуюся жизнь, он даже начал раздумывать над тем, не начать ли ему вырываться, но поцелуи и ласки отвлекли его от этой затеи. И чем дальше, тем менее заметной становилась боль, а в какой-то момент острое наслаждение пронзило паренька, заставляя выгнуться назад, забиться под весом Малика, кусая губы, отвечая на рваные поцелуи.  
      Кто-то тихо хмыкнул. Наверняка это был Альтаир, - у него одного было время любоваться сделанной работой, пристально наблюдая за происходящим своими светлыми, практически янтарными глазами. Зариф даже был вынужден вновь зажмуриться, лишь бы не видеть этого странного блеска в глазах мастера ассасина.  
      Малик укусил сильнее обычного, наверняка оставляя синяк на шее, и одновременно с этим ввёл в юношу второй палец. Тот тихо вскрикнул, то ли от боли, то ли от наслаждения, подаваясь бёдрами вперёд. Даи уже начал, было, опасаться, что причинил пареньку боль, но тот протяжно простонал, выгибаясь дугой, и всякие сомнения были отброшены прочь, до поры до времени.  
      Альтаир, какое-то время просто сидевший рядом, подался ближе к ним и, обвив грудь любовника руками, что-то опять хрипло зашептал ему на ухо, попутно с этим лаская его торс, от чего Малик, содрогнувшись, тихо простонал. А потом они вновь жарко целовались, - Зариф, сам того не заметив, открыл глаза и, словно зачарованный, наблюдал за ними, двигая бёдрами в такт движениям пальцев внутри. Лишь бы только ещё раз ощутить то необыкновенное чувство, когда кажется, будто прошивает молнией, будто скоро не выдержишь. И оно повторилось. Ещё, и ещё, пока юноша не прекратил понимать, где он, с кем он, что он делает. Осталось лишь пронзительное наслаждение, обжигающее, восхитительное.  
      Спустя, казалось, целую вечность Малик, поддерживаемый любовником, вошёл в Зарифа. Лишь частично, всё ещё стараясь быть аккуратнее, но юноша нетерпеливо дёрнул бёдрами, вцепившись в подушки под собой, требуя большего. Тихо и как-то придушенно рассмеявшись, даи начал двигаться. Глубоко, медленно, всякий раз попадая по той самой точке.  
      Потом он вдруг содрогнулся и вскрикнул, чуть не упав на Зарифа. Когда юноша немного пришёл в себя, то обнаружил, что Альтаир стоит позади друга, покусывая его шею, ладони мастера ассасина бродят по смуглой коже, поблескивающей в свете свечи. Затем он двинул бёдрами, на что Малик тоже вошёл в юношу глубже. Комнату заполнил их переплетённый стон.  
      Спустя уже несколько минут они вдвоём полностью подстроились под темп Альтаира, даи еле удерживался от того, чтобы обессилено не повалиться на юношу, всякий раз жадно подаваясь то вперёд, то назад в поисках разрядки, не зная, чего хочет больше. Брюнет совершенно забыл о самоконтроле, прекрасный в золотистом свете свечи, словно наваждение, пришедшее погубить очередную невинную душу.  
      Казалось, их бешеный танец продолжался бесконечно, единственным приемлемым способом общения были зубы, ногти, толчки, нечленораздельные стоны. Постепенно темп становился все быстрее, Зариф еле сдерживал крики, но даи успешно успевал затыкать ему рот. Лихорадочно горячие ладони Альтаира сжались на боках друга, рискуя оставить синяки, но никто и не подумал сбавить скорости.  
      Первым задохнулся Зариф – его спина судорожно выгнулась назад, ноги заскребли по полу. Кричать он уже не мог, лишь широко раскрытый в беззвучном крике рот и слепо уставившиеся в потолок глаза давали понять, насколько сильно было его наслаждение. Пойманный в кольцо резко сжавшихся мышц, почти болезненно обхвативших его и не позволяющих двигаться, Малик последний раз толкнулся в паренька и, простонав хриплым голосом, кончил. Несколькими секундами позже к ним присоединился и Альтаир, больно вонзив зубы в ближайшее плечо брюнета. Тот охнул, без сил падая рядом с Зарифом, выходя, наконец, из него. Парень на это никак не отреагировал, пытаясь прийти в себя.  
      Тихо рассмеявшись, Альтаир перекатился на спину, по-прежнему тяжело дыша.  
      - Доволен? – с первыми заметными нотками сарказма в голосе поинтересовался Малик, повернув голову в сторону золотоглазого.  
      Едва заметно ухмыльнувшись, Альтаир лишь со странным блеском в глазах посмотрел на друга.  
      Малик пробурчал что-то нечленораздельное, с заметным трудом принимая сидячее положение.  
      - Зариф, ты в порядке? – с заметной хрипотцой в голосе спросил даи, как-то странно глядя на юношу рядом с собой. Испуганный кивок был ему ответом, - парень, видимо, ещё не вполне пришёл в себя.  
      Так и не произнеся ни слова, Альтаир отправился вниз приводить себя в порядок. Малик вздохнул, несколько нервно проведя ладонью по взъерошенным волосам.  
      - Слушай… - медленно начал даи, подбирая слова. – Ты не мог бы попытаться забыть о том, что тут произошло? Это немного… личное, и мне жаль, что Альтаир впутал тебя в наши перепалки. Не знаю, чего это он вдруг, просто… забудь обо всём, хорошо?  
      Юноша кивнул, неуклюже поднимаясь на ноги и беззвучно охая от боли в пояснице. Малик встал и быстро ушёл к своему рабочему столу, совершенно не стесняясь своей наготы. Вернулся он с небольшой баночкой.  
      - Вот, это должно уменьшить боль, – с совершенно нечитаемой интонацией произнёс начальник Бюро.  
      - Сп-спасибо… - глухо отозвался Зариф. Со всей возможной поспешностью собрав свою одежду, тихо шипя от боли всякий раз, когда надо было наклоняться, он направился к лестнице. Как-никак, утром ему предстоит начать свою работу.  
      Рассеянно обернувшись, юноша обнаружил, что даи задумчиво наблюдает за ним, ничего не выражало тех мыслей, которые могли бы крутиться у него в голове. А на его левом плече алым цветком светился след от последнего укуса, - на этот раз Альтаир прокусил его смуглую кожу до крови. Зариф, вопреки всем своим стараниям, в очередной раз вспыхнул до корней волос и поспешил скрыться в темноте первого этажа.  
      С горем пополам приведя себя в порядок, юноша устроился спать, так и не придумав, что же скажет на следующий день Малику или Альтаиру, когда увидит их. А ведь он увидит, это даже сомнению не подлежало.  
      Но утром даи даже намёком не дал знать, что прошлой ночью происходило что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Просто сухо проинструктировал и отправил работать. Что Зариф и сделал, выбираясь по увитой зеленью стенке на крышу Бюро и присматриваясь к данным ему ориентирам.


End file.
